


30 Days Challenge ((NSFW Version))

by giraffegod



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffegod/pseuds/giraffegod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Barisi fanfic tag has seemed a little dead, so I've decided to spice it up a little ;) I saw this challenge thing under a different ship's tag and decided to just go for it. <br/>       What to expect ;)))))<br/>Cuddles (naked)<br/>Kiss (naked)<br/>First Time<br/>Masturbation<br/>Blow Job<br/>Clothes Getting Off<br/>Dressed/Naked (half dressed)<br/>Skype Sex<br/>Against The Wall<br/>Doggy Style<br/>Dom/Sub<br/>Fingering<br/>Rimming<br/>69<br/>Sweet and Passionate<br/>In Public Place<br/>On the Floor<br/>Lazy Morning Sex<br/>Outdoors<br/>Kinks<br/>Shower Sex<br/>Desk Sex<br/>New Position<br/>Shy<br/>With Toys<br/>Boring Sex<br/>Rough<br/>Role Playing<br/>With Food<br/>Surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nakey Cummy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> short because there isn't much to do with cuddles, but anyways, enjoy ;)

I carefully pull out of Sonny, earning a small grunt in response, and flop down on the bed beside him. My body sticky from a mixture of both mine and Sonny’s sweat, along with his cum. 

“That...was…amazing Rafi,” Sonny pants out. I glance over at him, only to find his baby-blue eyes already staring back at me. I smile at him and lean in, lightly brushing my lips against his.

“Well, of course it was, it was with me after all,” I joke back at him. He snickers and playfully hits my arm. 

“Nevermind, I take it back, worst sex ever.” With that, he rolls over, his back now facing me. His shoulders bounce up and down, indicating to me, that he is 1, just joking around, and 2, laughing at how funny he thinks he is. I smile (but not before rolling my eyes of course), and wrap my arms around his thin frame, which is still slick with sweat (and I’d probably feel my cum if I moved my arm any lower). I pull him close to me, and he doesn’t hesitate to snuggle up against me.

“You’re going to make yourself stickier than you already are,” I mumble against his shoulder. Now did I want him to move away from me? No. Did I want to not have his perfect body flush against mine? No way in hell. But I did, however, want to warn him about what he would wake up to if he continued to cuddle with me.

“I don’t care.” I roll my eyes and pull him closer to me, kissing the back of his neck a few times before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone had an awesome easter! another short chapter but the next should be longer  
> chapter title from Rocky Horror Picture Show

Sonny’s lips crash against mine in a heated kiss. His hands are all over my body running down my torso, pulling at my hair, grabbing at my ass. I’m beginning to think that this kid is out to kill me (probably by way of heart attack). I let out an involuntary moan when Sonny suddenly nips at my lips. He must’ve liked the sound of that, because the second that moan leaves my mouth, he’s frantically rutting against me. 

“Rafi, please Rafi, touch me,” Sonny gasps out in between kisses. 

I smirk at the blue-eyed blond laying in front of me, and reach down to grasp his cock. I watch as he lets out a loud moan and throws his head back against the bed. I take this as an opportunity to bite and kiss at his now exposed neck.Sonny let out another breathy moan and bucked his hips upward.

Suddenly, my phone rings, blaring that annoying alarm ringtone from where it lay on the bedside table being ignored just moments before. I grown, it would be my luck to be rudely interrupted when I was enjoying myself oh so much. 

I reach over with my left arm, feeling around for the screaming phone, while my right arm remains on Sonny’s cock.   
“Barba,” I bark out. If whoever was calling expected to be treated nicely, they thought wrong. They were calling on my day off after all. 

I continue stroking Sonny’s cock, but my pace slows as I listen to Sergeant Dodds go on about how he was so sorry for calling, and he wouldn’t have called if it were important, but they needed warrants asap and that I need to come into the precinct. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

With that I hang up and look apologetically at Sonny. 

“Sorry babe, duty calls,” I state quietly before releasing his cock and giving him a quick kiss.


End file.
